103 Hedge Fund Homeboys
by KateB-fan
Summary: Ok... esta escena se va un poco de la raya en cuanto a lo que podría pasar... pero me gusta mucho el jueguito entre Castle y Beckett... M por esta vez. Están avisados!


**Mas allá de las posibles implicaciones de esta historia, la verdad es que la química entre Castle y Beckett a esta altura, ya era electrizante. Por eso me atreví a escribir sobre este jueguito... Espero que les guste...**

**103- Hedge Fund Homeboys**

Aún con las valijas en la mano, luego de acompañar a Alexis el fin de semana, Castle caminaba por el centro luego de acompañarla al colegio y sabía que aún tenía unos minutos antes de entrar a trabajar.

Era curioso, pero él nunca había sido demasiado puntual, sin embargo, desde que trabajaba con Beckett y su equipo, se había transformado en un hombre responsable.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Castle…- dijo y sonrió- ya había adquirido los hábitos de los policías- Beckett? Dónde? Si… si… nos vemos…- le dijo y cortó.

Casi no pudo evitar la carcajada. Beckett se oía enojada. Le encantaba oirla así. Sus ojos se encendían de manera increíble. Era todo un desafío para él cuando ella estaba así, porque ponía a prueba su capacidad de contenerse. Apenas podía hacerlo. Y él ya estaba convencido de que la charla que ella propondría, tenía que ver con el regalito que él le había enviado.

Media hora más tarde, golpeaba la puerta del departamento de ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ella sin duda lo ponía nervioso.

-Castle…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Beckett…- dijo él y tosió con incomodidad.

-Esperabas que me lo pusiera?- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-De qué hablas?- le dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

-Uy! Qué lástima… había evaluado la posibilidad de hacerlo… - dijo mordiéndose el labio ella.

-Hablas en serio?- le dijo él con los ojos clavados en sus labios. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que ella hacía ese gesto.

-Por qué no? Acaso no sería una fantasía verme así vestida?- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él mientras sentía que su boca se secaba.

-Te propongo un trato…-le dijo ella en voz baja, como si alguien los pudiera escuchar- yo me visto para ti…- le dijo y él sintió que se desmayaba- pero tú no me tocas un pelo…

-Pero…- dijo desanimado él.

-Tenemos un trato o no?- le dijo impaciente.

-Te mueres por usar la ropa, verdad?- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Me equivoqué contigo…- le dijo seria.

-No… no… trato hecho…- le dijo él.

Kate le sonrió a medias y lo dejó entrar.

-Enseguida vengo…- le dijo y él la observó irse, tratando de imaginarse lo que vendría.

Castle respiró hondo cuando, un rato después, la escuchó abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Castle…- le dijo sin aparecer ante sus ojos- cierra los ojos.

-Beckett… si estás haciendo esto, es para que te vea, cierto?- le dijo analítico.

-Si no cierras los ojos, no salgo…- insistió ella- además no fue mi idea… fue tuya…

-Y veo que no te disgustó…

-Creo que siempre tuve la fantasía de vestirme así… es todo… quiero tu opinión, tómalo como un intercambio…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Está bien…- le dijo y cerró los ojos.

Kate se acercó despacio. Vestía una camisa blanca remangada, una corbata a cuadros, y de la misma tela de la corbata, una pollera tableada muy corta, que apenas le tapaba la ropa interior blanca que llevaba puesta. Para rematar la vista, usaba medias blancas hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y el cabello peinado con dos colas.

-Ok… no los abras…- le dijo ella y se paró frente a él, le tomó la mano y lo hizo poner de pie.

-Puedo?- dijo él.

-Despacio… estoy muy nerviosa…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

Castle sintió que el corazón le estallaba. Su respiración se agitó. No podía articular palabra. Sus ojos pasearon por todo el cuerpo de Beckett, y abrió la boca, pero no le salió nada.

-Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir remordimiento.

-Oh… Beckett…- dijo con un hilo de voz y la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar.

Ella lo hizo lentamente y él deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para romper su promesa. Apenas podía controlar su deseo.

-Yo…

-Si?- dijo ella a la expectativa.

-Lo siento…- dijo y trató de irse.

-Castle… por favor…- le dijo ella en voz bajísima.

-No puedo…- le dijo de espaldas.

-Por qué?

-Porque temo no ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa…

-Castle… ya estás aquí… solo dime… algo… eres escritor… palabras no te faltan

Castle meditó unos segundos y se volvió, observándola con intensidad.

-De hecho me dejaste mudo… y fue así, no es una metáfora…- le dijo él y ella lo miró fijamente, sin querer interrumpirlo- increíble… de todas las fantasías que pude haber tenido de esta clase… créeme… solo así parada, mirándome de esa forma, superas todo lo imaginable… en este mismo instante estoy fantaseando con todo lo que te haría, si no hubiera hecho esa maldita promesa… detective… solo te salvas porque tengo palabra…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate no pudo evitar sentirse excitada por las palabras de él. Y esto que había comenzado como un simple juego, una fantasía que cada uno tenía por su lado, comenzó a convertirse en algo más.

-Estoy tentada de preguntarte… - le dijo y se interrumpió.

-Preguntarme?

-Por esas fantasías…

-Qué quieres saber?- le dijo él sin darse cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Todo…- dijo ella, mirando sus labios hipnotizada.

-Está bien…- dijo él y respiró hondo- me gustaría acariciar tus caderas, esta parte- le dijo deslizando el dedo suavemente por la parte que no había quedado cubierta de ropa entre la camisa y la pollera- deslizar mis dedos por aquí- le dijo y rozó suavemente ambos muslos, lo cual hizo que ella se sobresaltara, pero sin abandonar sus ojos- y mientras te besaría… tanto… tan profundamente…- le dijo sobre sus labios- y te levantaría en brazos, haciéndote colocar las piernas alrededor mío mientras arranco tu ropa interior… y te sentaría sobre la mesa, y desabotonaría tu camisa… lentamente… te haría recostar mientras beso tu pecho… y luego… luego te haría el amor solo para escucharte decir mi nombre cuando llegues al clímax…

-Castle…- aclaró su garganta ella, tratando de ocultar su excitación- eres tan bueno en esto… - le dijo y él sonrió, mirándola tan intensamente que ella sintió que no podría escapar nunca más de él.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya… a no ser que me quieras prestar tu ducha…- le dijo con una mueca.

-Será mejor que no… no creas que tus palabras no me llegaron, Castle… te agradezco que te hayas atrevido a compartir esto conmigo…-le dijo y se sonrojó.

-El agradecido soy yo…- le dijo y volvió a deleitarse paseando sus ojos otra vez por ella.

-Que tengas buenas noches…- le dijo y se mordió el labio, sonriente.

-Las tendré… no lo dudes…- le dijo él guiñándole el ojo- y soñaré contigo…

-Castle…- le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

-No lo puedo evitar… es tu culpa… desde hace un tiempo… cuando te conocí… que eres protagonista de todas mis fantasías…

-Y se quedarán así… en fantasías…- le advirtió ella.

-Por ahora…- le dijo y se fue.

Kate Beckett se quedó parada en medio de su living, así vestida y sintiéndose, por alguna razón, incompleta. Suspiró y miró el suelo. Se mordió el labio y se dirigió al baño, tenía que darse una ducha bien fría.

**OK... no se que piensan ustedes... pero aquella charla sobre el uniforme de las escuelas me dejó pensando y me imaginé que Castle sería capaz de bromear enviándole a Beckett uno de esos sugestivos disfraces... se que quizás me pasé de la raya pero me encanta el jueguito entre Castle y Beckett... **


End file.
